


Молчание - знак согласия

by Indigo_deep_blue



Series: Немного о тишине [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Other, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue





	Молчание - знак согласия

\- Завали ебало.  
Арми замолкает на полуслове, смотрит растерянно. Генри вздыхает с облегчением.  
\- Что?..  
Генри обхватывает его ладонью под челюстью, дергает голову вверх и мягко улыбается:  
\- Заткнись. Замолчи. Ни звука.  
Арми недоуменно хмурится, но из рук не рвется, только чаще моргает своими пушистыми, светлыми на кончиках ресницами. Генри с удовольствием посмотрел, как они склеились бы стрелками от его спермы.  
Он рассеянно проводит большим пальцем по гладко выбритой щеке, склоняется к лицу Арми так, что чувствует его дыхание. Сильнее сжимает чужой подбородок, дергает, поворачивая голову к себе зарозовевшим ухом.   
\- Балаболка. Накажу.  
Арми судорожно вздыхает и умудряется из своего положения облизать губы. Они сталкиваются взглядами: у Хаммера глаза совсем темные, дымно-синие, пьяные.   
Генри выпрямляется, отнимает руку от его лица и кладет себе на пояс, расстегивая пряжку. Арми неотрывно следит за его действиями, даже не ерзая на стуле, как обычно.  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты открывал рот, только когда я скажу, - ширинка поддается уже с трудом, но Генри упорен. - Только когда решу тебя попользовать. Пиздливая сучка.  
Арми едва слышно стонет и сглатывает, будто у него во рту уже полно слюны, будто он только и ждет, когда ему присунут. Генри сжимает член у основания, так это заводит.  
\- Давай же, - он ведет головкой по приоткрытым губам, обжигаясь горячим дыханием. - Принимай.  
Арми поднимает на него взгляд и подается вперед в тот же момент, что и Генри. Идеально.  
Они двигаются синхронно, слаженно, Генри кладет руки ему на затылок, толкается глубже, до самого горла - и это никак не связано с минетом и ласками, никак не касается гетересексуальности Хаммера. Это просто Генри затыкает его вечно болтающий, улыбающийся, хохочущий, подвижный, выразительный рот; Генри учит его тишине.   
Арми смотрит на него неотрывно, непроизвольные слезы скатываются по взмокшим вискам, лицо раскраснелось; и он закрывает глаза, только когда Генри срывается окончательно, просто вколачиваясь в его рот. Арми стонет, глотая сперму, и Генри хочется, чтобы это было единственным звуком, который бы Хаммер издавал.  
Он отстраняется, подтягивает белье и застегивает джинсы, наблюдая за Арми: взгляд у того расфокусированный, ширинка стоит горбом, в углу рта - капля семени. Генри большим пальцем размазывает ее по нижней губе Хаммера.  
\- Хочешь кончить?  
Арми молча кивает, вцепившись в сидение стула под собой до побелевших костяшек.  
\- Подрочи себе.  
Движения Арми резкие, дерганые, он едва не отрывает пуговицу на брюках. Дважды сжимает член ладонью, стискивает зубы, зажмуривается - и по его пальцам течет белое, обильно и долго.   
Генри достает из кармана чистый платок, вкладывает его в расслабленную руку, легко целует Арми в висок и шепчет:  
\- Видишь, как бывает хорошо, когда твой рот не занят болтовней.  
Арми не отвечает, но Генри этого и не нужно: молчание - знак согласия.


End file.
